


Jooper is cannon

by SpaceboiAidyn



Category: Horizon Highschool Yaoi
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceboiAidyn/pseuds/SpaceboiAidyn
Summary: This is jooper, we love jooper. But don't let them see this. Stfu





	Jooper is cannon

**Author's Note:**

> This is jooper, we love jooper. But don't let them see this. Stfu

It was a cold Thursday morning, James had woken up from a strange dream about a boy some of the girls at his school 'shipped' him with. They joked about it but it had eventually got to him, he didn't _want_ to have feelings for Cooper, but he did. He couldn't help the way Cooper looked at him, even if it was as a friend. The teasing from the girls was his guilty pleasure, because he thought maybe there's a chance Cooper felt the same way. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, how he wished he could turn Cooper but he didn't know how. He got his backpack and trumpet and got ready to head to school.

(Time skip because fuck the drive am I right)

He walked in through the back doors, he didn't feel like greeting those girls today. He went to the band room and put his stuff away and saw Cooper come in through the corner of his eye. He felt his heart pound and his face warm up. He quickly scurried and attempted to get out of the room when a certain blonde said hello to him, "Hey, James!" He said with his soft smile. Oh man how James hated the way that smile made him feel. "H-Hey, Cooper.." he stuttered and then trailed off into his signature nervous laugh. Cooper giggled and walked away and waved to him, "See ya fifth hour." He said "Y-Yeah see ya.." James said as Cooper walked out. James scolded himself for being so awkward, 'I'm not fucking gay!' he kept saying to himself in his mind and walked out the doors and went to his first class.

(Another time skip because fuck you)

There he was, on his way to his fifth hour. He walked over to the door and opened it looking around, "No one is here.." he said to himself 'the bell had just rang, where would they have gone?' he wondered. He sat down in a chair and debated with himself on whether he should leave or not. He heard the door creak open and his head whipped up 'I guess they're all just late.' He thought to himself but as soon as the door flew all the way open he realized it was only one person who walked into the room, it was Cooper. "Hey dude, where's everyone at?" He asked James, "U-Uhh I don't know. I just showed up a couple minutes ago and the room was empty." He said starting to freak out, there's no way he's in this room alone with Cooper Hepp! He put his hands in his lap and began fidgeting. "Well I guess it's just you an I" Cooper said in a silly tone. "I guess so." James said back forcing a smile. He looked away and moved his eyes around the room and it became awkwardly quiet. "So..." James said trying to break the silence. "Wanna walk around and get lunch or something?" Cooper asked with a smile. "Sure." James said trying to keep his cool. They walked out into the hallway making small talk and James tried very hard to keep himself calm. They started walking through the lobby when they walked past a hall monitor, "Hey! Where are you guys heading?" She yelled at them, James panicked not wanting them to get in trouble and not wanting this moment to end. "We were just heading to gym!" James blurted out and rubbed the back of his neck and his face and ears began to glow with a light pink and his temperature was rising. "You guys are a little late so you better head in there right now." She said, James and Cooper nodded and they walked into the Gym and to the locker room. "Sorry I panicked." He said to Cooper feeling embarrassed. "It's okay, but we can't really leave now since she'll think we're ditching or something." Cooper said. James sat on one of the benches in the locker rooms (I've never been in the locker rooms yet so idk) Cooper sat down next to him and their shoulders barely brushed against each other, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started scrolling. James had left his phone in the band room so he just looked at Cooper getting lost in his complexion. 'Wow..' he thought to himself taking in every little detail in Cooper's face. Cooper noticed and turned his head to look at James, their eyes met and they locked. James felt his heart start to burst out of his chest and turned away "S-Sorry!! I was just spacing out-" he blurted but then got cut off by Cooper saying "It's okay. I like having your eyes on me." He teased and winked. James slowly looked back at him again and smiled "Really?" Cooper nodded. James felt himself blush even more. They stared at each other a little longer until Cooper began to lean in closer to James, James felt his lips quiver and their faces got closer. He shut his eyes tight his palms getting clammy. Cooper connected their lips and they kissed softly. It was a sweet kiss and felt loving rather than lustful. He moved one of his hands to the top of Cooper's head and ran his fingers through his hair. Cooper cupped James's cheek as they kissed gently. 'This has to be a dream!' James kept telling himself. But when they stopped kissing and he opened his eyes, he knew this was reality. They panted with a bright red cloud covering their faces in heat. James was embarrassed, bashful, happy, excited, etc. His mind was racing and he couldn't do anything but giggle. Cooper smiled at him. "You're a good kisser.." James said. "thanks you too" Cooper said and laughed. Their hands met and they intertwined their fingers. "We should hang out more often.. Uh I mean if that's okay with you-!" Cooper kissed James again to force him to quiet down. "Of course it's okay with me." He said when he pulled away. "Just text me when and where." He added and smiled. James smiled back at him and nodded "I will." He said and went into a feeling of pure bliss. His dream had come true.

 


End file.
